One not so special rainy day
by sakura-no-yuki
Summary: A shinigami who stays permanently in the real world at Urahara's shop who has taken an interest in human lifestyle... and bikinis. What happens when Kisuke returns home drenched by the rain? Urahara x OC Lemonnnny one shot


Yukii: Waiz! It's my first Bleach published fanfic. I have tried to type up a Byakuya fanfic but it's so hard! He's too muchos cold. I'll try but I think I'll fail again... -pout-

Kisuke: Awww Yukii!! Here's a lollipop.

Yukii: Yay! Urahara banzai!

Kisuke: Ohohoho! Review please!

* * *

One not so special rainy day. 

Suzuki Yukie has been living in the Urahara shop for a while ever since she came to the real world from Sereitei. She was just a shinigami but now she's in the real world permanently to make sure there is minimal hollow activity. She found human living somewhat interesting, especially clothes. She had a sort of obsession with bikinis and going to the hot springs. Though she went to a mixed one once in her bikini and lets just say all males that entered, came out with a nosebleed or something rather rigid in the region below. But soon there were days she just felt like staying at home, like on rainy days. On one not so special rainy day, Yukie was inside. Watching raindrops patter against the window, the sound of calming. She liked watching the rainfall. The house was empty and she sat there alone, watching the sky darken as time goes by. Tessai and the two young-uns were out of town for once for a much deserved holiday. Well a forced holiday by Kisuke. Kisuke returned to see the lone beauty sitting by the window side. Her grey eyes looked up to the sky, her long black hair brushed to one side, showing the side of her face. She was still in her pajamas and wore an oversized long untied sleeping robe. She looked peaceful, elegant and simply beautiful. She turned to see a drenched Kisuke at the door and she got up to his side.

"Ara Urahara-san! You should have brought an umbrella! You'll have to get out of these clothes before you catch a cold!"

"Yukie-chan, how many times have I told you to call me Kisuke?"

Yukie blushed at the thought of calling her crush by his first name. The first time she heard him say her first name made her so happy.

"Hai... Kisuke-san..."

Kisuke went into his room and Yukie was about to go back to her spot to watch the rain when Kisuke called on her.

"Yukie-chan?"

She walked into Kisuke's room with a half naked Kisuke in sight, wearing just his green three-quarter length trousers. Under that usual attire that drapped over his body was a lovely lean muscular build, surprising to Yukie seeing that he was such a lazy shop owner. Her eyes wandered on his torso a bit until she realised she was staring and had to turn around to hide her blush. If she had stared a little longer, she probably would give into her desires and jump on him. Kisuke smirked notcing her blush and shyness.

"Yukie-chan... I can't find my spare hat... can you find it for me? I'll look for it on the indoor laundry line and can you look in my wardrobe."

"Hai..."

Kisuke left her to it and she started looking through his many clothes, scooting them along the rail.

_Why isn't he wearing something before looking for his unnecessary hat? He could catch a cold! _

"That baka..."

"Who's a baka?"

Yukie didn't realise she had just said it out loud and even more so notice his presence when he came back from searching.

"Um... nothing!!"

She scooted the clothes quicker as her blush reddened, trying to look as if she was really busy and wanted to avoid him questioning. She could feel his eyes boring into her back, staring at her as she looked for his hat. She looked and looked, trying to see if the hat lay behind the clothes, pushing more clothes out of the way to see the compartment behind. Nothing. She slid more clothes along the rail until she saw one hanger... with a red G-string bikini. She took it out and looked at it, forgetting Kisuke's presence. She had an obsession with bikini's and he knew it. She loved the bikini, how the red would contrast nicely with her hair... but she wasn't so keen on the G-string...

"Ara... You seem to have found something interesting, Yukie-chan."

Yukie just remembered that Kisuke was watching all along, watching her holding to this bikini. Once again, her face was a tomato and even more so as he walked towards her.

"Ano... don't tell me you ... cross-dress..."

Kisuke tried to refrain from laughing but just burst out in fits of laughter. Yukie didn't find it funny as she worried that if he cross-dressed, he might be gay, plunging her into disappointment.

"Don't worry. I'm not gay. I'm a mere honest, handsome but ... perverted businessman."

"Perverted... so you wear this?!"

"No no my cute innocent Yukie-chan... I want you to though..."

Her face was beyond tomato, if that was even possible and couldn't believe what he had just asked her.

"Sa! Sa! Get changed!"

He pushed her along to the bathroom and slid the door shut. Yukie looked at the bikini and obediently she got changed into the bikini, not knowing why but she did really like it. Kisuke was waiting anxiously for her to slide the door open and when she did, all he could do was grin like a perverted fool. Yukie stepped back into the room, standing there, her knees rubbing against each other as she felt uncomfortable by his stares. He stared and stared at her perfect figure, until he bursted with an anime nosebleed, sending him flying across the room.

"Ah!! Kisuke-san! Are you alright???!!!"

Startled, she ran over to his side and knelt down, leaning by his side to wipe off the little remaining blood on his face. She sat up, her hands clasped together meaning her arms were squeezing her breasts together, showing more clevage. Yukie had forgotten that she was in such a revealing swim wear as Kisuke sat up, his green eyes meeting her gray ones. Suddenly she was lying on the floor, Kisuke above her, pinning her down. His breath was on her lips, so close.

"Yukie, you're so beautiful... and you just granted my wish."

"Wish?"

"I've always wanted you to wear a bikini for me... and for my eyes only."

Her face reddened as she remembered about the bikini, and more so when she realised her breasts were pressed against his naked torso.

"...Ecchi... and baka... you should really wear something before you get a cold... or get warmed up."

"Oh so that's who you were calling an idiot earlier... Ecchi? I told you before that I was perverted... Only for you though... and besides I think we'll both get warmed up, actually rather exhausted once we get on the bed...don't you think so?"

She looked away, her face once again flushing with a deep shade of red, thinking about those erotic fantasies she's had about him during late sleepless nights. Kisuke leaned in to her ear and whisper in a deep, husky, seducing voice,

"There are so many things I want to do to you...I love you..." and finished it with a lick to her earlobe. She gasped and looked at the smirking Kisuke before he crashed his lips onto hers, taking her by surprised in this lustful kiss of his. She kissed back, losing her discipline to her overpowering desires for this man. His tongue slid along the groove line that separated her lips, wanting to explore her mouth. Her lips parted, and his tongue darted in to taste her sweet mouth. Their tongues battling for domination but soon Kisuke was winning. She ran her hands through his blonde hair, wanting to do so since the first day on arriving. They parted for a much need breather and then Kisuke sweeped Yukie up, carrying her to the bed. He laid her down and he laid sideways, beside her, running his hands up and down her legs as he kissed her. He shifted in front of her, at the base of her feet and parted her legs. She bent her knees, with her legs wide open. He shifted closer to her sacred place and rubbed the core of sensitivity, in effect gaining a little whimper from Yukie.

"Ara! Yukie-chan's a bit wet here isn't she?"

"Kisuke-san... that's embarrassing..."

Kisuke moved the cloth to aside and ran his index finger up and down her slit, hearing quiet moans from Yukie. Then he plunged his index and middle fingers into her causing Yukie to sound a sharp gasp. He quickened his pace as she moaned his name loudly.

"Kisuke! Uh... ah... oh Kisuke!"

Her juices burst onto his hands at the last call of his name, ending her climax. She panted heavily and parted her eyes to see Kisuke licking the liquid off his hand.

"Mmmhmmm... you're delicious, Yukie-chan."

She sat up to remove his trousers and boxers revealing a hard and god-has-been-genourous-to-this-wonderful-man cock. Kisuke sat on the bed as Yukie started to seductively crawl towards him, showing him a very naughty side of her... and showing him her well-endowed figure. She simply licked the slit at the top of his manhood, making him hiss in pleasure. Her tongue ran up and down from his shaft to the top of his penis and sucked the top gently. Soon she consumed the whole thing and bobbed up and down causing Kisuke to moan Yukie's name. But then Yukie sat back up, much to Kisuke's disappointment but she was releasing her breasts from the bikini top and she leaned in to his penis, pushing it into her clevage. She squeezed her well-endowed mounds together and moved her upper body up and down. As she got faster and faster she felt is pulsing in between her breasts and no later Kisuke climaxed, spraying his semen onto her face and breasts. She tasted him as the liquid sprayed some into her mouth, tasting the salty bitter liquid.

"You taste lovely too" as she smiled sexily at him. Kisuke was immediately hard again, seeing her covered in his semen. Yukie wiped off his substance off with a tissue and pouted at Kisuke.

"Hmm? What's wrong Yukie-chan?"

"I'm all sticky...because of you!"

Kisuke gave her a sheepish smile and got up to the bathroom, returning with a damp towel. Yukie lied down as Kisuke knelt at the bedside, pressing the cold damp towel on her breasts, making her nipples immediately hard.

"Oh... someone's aroused..."

"I'm not the only one" , pointing at his lower region.

Kisuke wiped the sticky residue off her face and breasts and then frowned.

"... What's the matter? Is there something wrong with my breasts?!", asked a worried Yukie.

"Yes actually... they are now cold... think I should warm them up for you..."

He dived his mouth onto her right nipple and his hand was cupping her left mound, making her gasp. He flicked her hardened nipple with his tongue as his hand squeezed her peak gently and then his hand wandered down to her hips, untying the G -string. He clambered back on the bed, positioning himself above her, prying her legs open and throwing the G-string over his shoulder. Yukie could feel his arousal rubbing up and down her slit. He was teasing her and he knew she was impatient.

"Kisuke... don't be mean..."

"Oh? But I want you to beg for it..."

"... Please..."

"Please what?"

"You know what..."

"I don't ... tell me."

"Please... enter me..."

"If I said no?"

"... I'll stop loving you!"

"Really?"

"...shut up..."

Kisuke smirked and then pushed into her, making Yukie arch her back at the sheer ecstasy running up her spine. Slowly, he withdrew and then plunge into her again. The pace agonisingly slow was just Kisuke's mean way of torturing her into giving in to him.

"Kisuke... you're mean... teasing me like that... go faster... please..."

He eventually obeyed and drove faster and faster into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing more of him thrusting into her. Her loud screams encouraged him to go deeper as he held her waist, pulling her closer and deeper into her. As he drove into her at an inhuman speed, she felt her climax near. On one deep thrust shed screamed his name so loudly that she was thankful that the shop was in a quite secluded place.

"Uh Kisuke!"

Kisuke followed suit soon after, throwing his head back in climax.

"Yukie!"

He flopped onto a hard breathing Yukie but holding himself up with his arms. She reached out to his hair, running her fingers through his messy soft blonde hair and pulling him close for a passionate kiss. He pulled out, making her moan into his mouth as the shiver of pleasure waved throughtout her body. They parted, making eye to eye contact, seeing each others eyes filled with love and passion. Kisuke rolled to the side, interwining his right hand with her left, pulling her close as he wrapped his slight muscular left arm over her, kind of protective, making Yukie feel secure in his embrace. She rested her right hand on his torso, circling his chest with her finger.

"Yukie-chan? What part of me did you fall in love with?" 

"Your blonde hair."

"Awww Yukie-chan I'm sure there is something much more charming than my hair!"

"Hmmm... I love everything about you. Your laid back jovial personality... humourous pervertedness...your dead seriousness...which by the way is also a turn on... oh and my recent discovery... your secret fetish with bikinis."

"Actually... my secret fetish isn't bikinis... it's you."

Yukie giggled as she rest her on his shoulder.

"So what about you? Why did you fall in love with me?"

"Your breasts."

"Humph! You're shallow! So any you'd love Rangiku then!" Yukie pouted and looked away from Kisuke childishly.

"Awww Yukie-chan... don't be mad... It's not the only thing I love... but they are lovely though! No, I fell in love with you because you were so charming and cute and I knew that you loved me."

Yukie turned back and gasped. She thought she had kept that secret well hidden.

"I thought I was being sly!"

"Well you weren't... but I knew that you loved me more than anything in the world... and that's the same with me."

Yukie was smiled at him with some tears in her eyes and Kisuke smiled and kissed her on her forehead. Before the two drifted off to sleep, they whispered in unison,

"Aishiteru..."

* * *

Extra: 

Yukie woke up the next morning to see Kisuke watching her.

"You're cute when you sleep."

"You were watching?"

"Yup... you always have this little smile!"

"... oh yeah... where is Tessai-san and others?"

"Ohohohoho!" a fan appearing out of no where; with Kisuke fanning himself he replied, "I sent them on a little holiday at the beach."

"Eh... what?! Wait a minute... you SENT them?"

"Uhuh!"

"That means... you were planning this all along! You planned to get me didn't you!"

Kisuke started to snicker at her realisation to the whole situation.

"Kisuke! You're meeeeaaaan!!" Yukie playfully thumping her fist lightly on his chest.

"But aren't you glad that I made a move?"

"...Shushed you..." Yukie said, turning her back towards him.

"Hai, my kawaii Yukie-chan!" With that he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling him closer to her and resting his chin on her shoulder, both drifting off to sleep again.

* * *

Yukii: Ah!! Urahara-san! Sutekiiiii!! (Wonderful!!!) 

Kisuke: I'm now a womaniser?

Yukii: You don't even need to try to swoon a woman... just as long as you don't wear that ridiculous hat... that hat shadows your eyes... I like you eyes. AND it covers your smexy messy dirty blonde hair... -suddenly shocked- OMG You're not bald are you?!!!

Kisuke: No! Don't worry I'm definitely NOT BALD! Anyway readers please review for me!!

Yukii: Hey isn' that my line?


End file.
